


The Right One

by happilygloomy



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilygloomy/pseuds/happilygloomy
Summary: The gang organize movie night for Trini to finally see Love, Simon.set in pink lemonade universe but reading that fic is definitely not necessary to read this short drabble.





	The Right One

**Author's Note:**

> Right so I saw a post about the gang getting Trini to see Love, Simon and this happened. I imagined it happening a few months after the events of the movie/ Pink Lemonade how I finished it (you don’t have to have read that before but hey it’s there). And yeah I haven’t written anything fic related in over a year so if this sucks i’m sorry. also I didn’t proof read this and it was written at like 1am at the end of a nonstop day so pls forgive any errors

Ever since things after the battle and the rebuilding of Angel Grove had calmed down the team had made it a point of getting closer, bonding as a unit. Most Saturday nights the gang would head over to the Cranston residence and eat their way through more popcorn and snacks than you’d think humanly possible. But hey what’s a bunch of kids with enhanced bio-systems to do? 

This week it was Billy’s turn to pick the movie, and he nd Zack were being oddly suspicious about whatever they were going to watch, Kim just hoped it wasn’t going to be a repeat of Zack’s last turn at movie picking where they ended up watching some silly Disney movie called Lemonade..Something...the whole night she couldn’t get the guys to stop saying how she looked like one of the characters but..Kim just didn’t see it.

“Babe, did the boys give you any idea of what we’re watching tonight?” 

“Uh..nope. Jason just texted for us to hurry up with the pizza, but uh, no mention of what Cranston picked for us tonight.” Trini answered back, as she pulled her car into the Cranston’s driveway behind Jason’s beat up red truck.

“Huh, well guess we’ll find out in a second.” said Kim as she swung out of the car pizza boxes in tow.

“Children,children. Can there ever be mystery to life? Can you not wait mere minutes to see what I have brought us from ye old redbox?” came Zack’s voice as he held open the the door already eyeing the stack of hot-and-readys in Kim’s arms.

“Hi Trini. Hi Kim.” Billy’s voice rang out with a wave and smile. “I’ve got the movie ready to go, the popcorn in bowls, the sodas on ice and tissues at the ready!”

“Tissues?” Trini said, “Billy please tell me you didn’t pick some gross chick flick for tonight. I’ve seen the Notebook enough times I’m immune to its emotional pull.” That was a lie, Trini cried when she saw The Notebook. Every. Single. Time. But that was besides the point, and not even ranger bonding had let that secret yet slip. 

“Shhh, just sit down with your girl in y’alls usual spot and let the Cran-man play you the movie he picked for us.” Zack said with his hand dangerously close to patting Trini’s head before Kim gently pushed it aside. 

“Fine, but I guarantee you won’t get a single tear out of me.”

“Whatever you say, yellow.” Jason finally chipped in.

Once everyone had gotten settled around the TV and into their usual spots Billy pressed play. It didn’t take for Trini to realize the boys had picked Love, Simon for the movie night and Trini was already a bit overwhelmed at just that, holding Kim’s hand just a little bit tighter as the film started. 

The way Simon was outed was no way like how it had happened to Trini (the first time at least). At her old school she trusted the wrong person, and one people became many, and soon enough Trini knew the harsh realities of queerness in a small quaint town. A lot like with Simon, Trini didn’t get to have a say in how most people found out about her being gay. But unlike Simon, Trini’s mom hadn’t shown her this unconditional love and support when she found out, instead she had pushed her away, when she needed her mom the most.

Trini hadn’t even realized tears were falling until Billy was reaching towards her with his kleenex box and Kim was softly wiping away stray tears that had fallen past her cheeks. She took a steadying breath as Simon’s mom hugged him, and shed a few more tears for a conversation she had never gotten to have. 

“I love you.” Kim whispered into her ear as she placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and tightened her hold around her body.

“I know. I love you too.” Trini replied with a wet smile and a quick kiss to the hand she still had interlocked with one of Kimberly’s. 

That scene wasn’t the only one that brought tears to Trini’s eyes but when they came she was surrounded by the four people in the world that made her feel the safest. The most known, and understood. As the movie ended Zack came to sit on the armrest closest to Trini, while Jason and Billy sat shoulder to shoulder near her feet looking on with expectant faces.

Jason’s voice came first, “So..”

“Did we pick a good one?” finished Billy.

With a soft smile and laugh Trini replied “Yeah guys, you picked a good one.”


End file.
